clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Gray 'The Half Caste'
Guinray is notably working with the Chain Breakers. Backstory As a child nurtured by his mother in farming hamlet bordering elvish and human lands Guinray grew up knowing he wasn’t a true elf but also knew he was accepted as what he was by the other residents in the hamlet. It wasn’t until he reached his 20th year that he learnt that his mother had had an out-of-wedlock romance and that he’d never know his father as his father was killed before he was born. As such Guinray realised he’d never meet his father and his mother keeping this knowledge from him led to his running away from his hamlet and join a mercenary recruiting band for The Free Pikes, a Polearm company who hailed from a faraway place called the Westmounts. After five years of service with The Free Pikes, Guinray realised that although life in a Mercenary Company was good, it just didn’t hold the allure that it did when he first joined. Since he felt that he liked using a Polearm he used most of his savings to enlist the help of a master smith to construct a Polearm that suited his needs. This Polearm was referred to by the master smith as a “Svärdstav” due to it being a long sword blade mounted on a staff. Unfortunately the degree of savings spent on his weapon lead him to realise how low his finances had become and he promptly signed on to an expedition to a mystical place called Elgardt. He then used his remaining savings to kit himself out for the journey. Upon reaching the borders of the area known as Elgardt, the expedition Guinray was travelling with suffered a fatally swift end. Guinray had just stepped on to the far side of an old stone bridge over a Deep Gorge when the bridge collapsed suddenly and the rest of the expedition fell to their unexpected deaths. In shock at the sudden turn of events, Guinray made his slow way down to the raging torrent at the centre of the Gorge where he found (and buried) the dead bodies of his fellow expedition members. Unfortunately most of his armour and supplies were lost as at the time he had only his beloved Svärdstav, a sword and light armour on at the time. However, while searching the near-side bank of the river, Guinray miraculously found the burnt and sopping wet body of an attractive but strange elven warrior lass. Knowing he had seen far too much death this horrible day and realising she was barely alive he carefully used a spark of his knowledge of healing magic to stabilise her so he did not have to see another die today. She had seemingly been through a lot and could be dangerous, even in her weak state, so he cautiously picked her up and carried her to a treed clearing a short but safe distance above the waterline. Upon reaching a suitable spot he carefully laid her body down upon his spare green cloak as she seemed to need it more than he did. Slowly he set up a campfire (ringed by rocks to make it safe from spreading) and set about using every scrap of his (novice-level) healing magic and skills to help this poor lass. He carefully removed her burnt and torn brown clothes placing them beside her so they could dry. Her twin elvish swords he moved slightly farther out of reach so she wouldn't semi-consciously take a swing at him and worsen her state. Knowing she could catch a cold, he carefully rearranged the green cloak that was spread under her so it provided warmth, covered her and kept her magically healing burns and welts from contact with the ground. As he did this he continued speaking in a mix of elvish and human that she was ok, safe and would be protected while channelling everything he could to help speed her return to life. The worst injury to her was that her right hand was deformed and melted but even though Guinray did not fully understand how, his healing managed to heal most of this damage and reform her hand to what seemed like it's original shape. (It may be that a god or goddess, major or minor helped speed her healing but for whatever reason her hand healed and Guinray wasn't going to question why his magic seemed so strong on this one occasion until after he'd received some proper training from a professional healer). Looking up and realising she seemed to be mostly healed and dawn was soon coming (it had been a whole afternoon and night of healing) Guinray placed a Emerald from his precious supply of gems next to the elvish lass's sleeping body as a gift both to her and whoever or whatever had helped augment his healing of her. Instead of feeling bone-tired he felt strangely exhilarated and thinking she'd be ok. Realising she was seeming to slowly be in the process of waking up and not wishing to be embroiled in anything Guinray moved a short distance away and kept watch over her until she seemed conscious before quietly going on his way. Realising that it would be pointless to try to go back to known civilisation and taking the sign of healing the elven lass as a sign, Guinray pushed on and has spent the last few months working as a freelance warrior for the different clans of Elgardt in exchange for vittles, mead, spirits and some extensive training in their mystical clannish healing. ... He has come across a few characters and healed lots of people but considers his personal knowledge to be somewhere between a novice and a journeyman in the greater scheme of things. ... Recent times has had him working with Grimbad and his Orc Warband as they seem different to other mercenary bands and the Warband as a whole seems ok but he has misgivings over how bloodthirsty Zorg is and what the future may hold. Characteristics The half caste oft times dresses in black and carries his custom-forged Svardstav. He is strangely pacifistic for a member of The Chainbreakers, preferingg to heal rather than kill; and even offers his enchanted medicinal services to other forces, so long as they aren't directly attacking his warband... The fact is, few have ever embraced him the way his savage colleagues do, and so he remains a steadfast Breaker at his core. Recently he retired to a local farm to ensure the horde was fed and did not cause too much damage to the lands. He also healed a young beastial Orc by the name of Moon Moon and sent him to join Grimbad's Chainbreakers... Category:Characters Category:Elf